Point of No Return
"Point of No Return" is the first episode of the third series of the popular science fiction fan series Time Agent. It was written by Jaime Carroll as part of the third series which is a story told over all six episodes. Episode Synopsis Liam steps out of the shadows and back into the light to confront an old friend. Mortis is hellbent on succeeding his mission. And Dr. Robin Turner is hiding, secure and safe. An enemy is watching and waiting to strike. And the clock begins to tick down... tick down to Judgement Day. Plot Agent Obadiah travels from the outskirts of the Time Agency, in the year 3934, to the present day. After being chased by Rabid Flower Aliens, he is then killed by the leader - a black Flower Alien with a sword. Agent Liam visits Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith who, after talking about the events of Katrina Mills and Zakatrons (Best Kept Secret), look at Radcliffe-Naismith's spaceship that he found alone. It was deserted by the Zakatrons six months previously during the attacks. The death of the world leaders changed history so that in five days time, the Time Agency replaces government. Agent Liam states his reason that he visited Earth all those years ago (Series One), and realises that it was because, after the death of friend Dan the Cyborg, he was commissioned to stop slavery in the Time Agency in the future and stop BioTech from investigating the Vortex Manipulators. Liam and Radcliffe-Naismith then part ways. Agent Mortis breaks in to Necractic's office, who is later found out to be Dr. Robin Turner's brother, Jackson Turner. After exploding his office, the two of them leave but are later exposed on the news. Agent Liam speaks to Dr. Robin Turner, and states that he has not spoken to him for two months. After explaining about recent events, including Robin's hideaway (UNIT HQ), the two conclude speaking and Agent Liam leaves. Dr. Robin Turner hears about the explosion on the radio and decides to call his brother via phone. After speaking to Jackson and Agent Mortis, telling him about where his hideout is, Robin hides behind a desk after the leader of the Flower Aliens invades his hideout. After meeting up with an unnamed man and stating that he'd meet up with him the following day, Agent Liam finds a newspaper article in which it states that Jerry Smith, a recurring character throughout the recent run of Time Agent, is crowned the "best newsreader". Liam meets up with him, and it is revealed that Smith is actually an old friend of Liam and is a Time Agent, Agent Tobias. Agent Mortis is walking along the railway lines when he is shot by a Flower Alien with a tranquilliser. Collapsed and unable to move, he suddenly looks very frightened when he hears a train approaching. Agent Liam and Jerry Smith are caught by Flower Aliens, who are revealed to be controlled by the Executive. Continuity *In this episode, Agent Liam is reminded of Dan the Cyborg's death. Dan the Cyborg was a recurring character in Time Agent, up until his death in the season two finale, Best Kept Secret. *Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith features in the episode. He was last seen in The Nightmare Forest where it was revealed he had been involved with a race known as "The Circle". *References are made the deaths of all the world's leaders, an event which occurs during Best Kept Secret. *Jerry Smith, a newsreader for "TAF News" who has featured every now and then during Time Agent (The Fallen Hero, The Musical (briefly), The Nightmare Forest and Best Kept Secret) is revealed to be a Time Agent who used to work with Liam, but forgot his identity. *Biotech, a company used by Katrina Mills in Best Kept Secret, also features in this episode when it is found out that they are the ones who discovered a vortex manipulator from the dead Agent Obadiah, rather than a "particle accelerater accident" as Liam first thinks. Errors *Liam is surprised when he finds the picture of Jerry Smith in the street, but he was watching Jerry Smith on the TAF news at the end of The Nightmare Forest ''and didn't seem to notice anything then. Production This is the first episode of ''Time Agent to be filmed in Manchester, for the majority of the duration.Website page References